


Voice

by Jetenime



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetenime/pseuds/Jetenime
Summary: “More often then not, he would hear Yeonjun's voice through the door, and he'd feel his heart beat faster, feel his eyes widen and just feel himself...pause, and listen. Listen to the voice he had never stopped hearing since day one of living in that little apartment building, and it'd make him want more than anything to just knock, to tell him every single thought and feeling that crosses his mind every time he'd hear him sing through his own walls.But then the song would end, and he'd realize he'd been standing there for far too long, and instead of knocking, he'd go home once again, feeling like a coward.“
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Nine, and all the other people who liked my tweet, who I thought of every time I felt like giving up <3

Yeonjun's SoundCloud is full of covers, and every once in a while, an original song.

It's quite often that Beomgyu's hears him recording one of these things, and to Yeonjun, it doesn't seem to matter what time it may be. It could be midnight, five in the morning, evening or sunrise; Beomgyu has gotten used to hearing Yeonjun's voice almost every day, and somehow, though he's used to it, it always surprises him.

They both moved in almost a year ago, going to the same college and moving into the same apartment building not too far away. Yeonjun's apartment is only two doors down, at the very end of the hallway, and Beomgyu always walks past it on the way to his own.

Every time he does, he considers saying hello, considers leaving a note or knocking on the door to say how beautiful he thinks he voice is. Every time he thinks of these things, but he never ends up doing it.

He's walked up to that door so many times, hovering his hand over the door or just simply stopping, thinking maybe, this time, he would stop hesitating. But they barely knew each other, and the more he did the very thing he was trying to _stop_ doing, he thought maybe it didn't matter that much, or that he could try again the next day, and always, _always,_ ended up walking back home.

More often then not, he would hear Yeonjun's voice through the door, and he'd feel his heart beat faster, feel his eyes widen and just feel himself...pause, and listen. Listen to the voice he had never stopped hearing since day one of living in that little apartment building, and it'd make him want more than anything to just knock, to tell him every single thought and feeling that crosses his mind every time he'd hear him sing through his own walls.

But then the song would end, and he'd realize he'd been standing there for far too long, and instead of knocking, he'd go home once again, feeling like a coward.

The brown haired boy sighed, walking back into his own apartment and slouching onto the couch with a frown.

Another day, another moment of wishing he'd said something to Yeonjun.

He'd never said a single word to him since the first day they met, and it was very brief. Beomgyu was just moving into the apartment then, pulling his suitcase and other bags along with him. He didn't even notice when he bumped into a boy with blue hair, who seemed very distracted himself, one earbud falling out as he collided with Beomgyu.

"Shit!" Yeonjun looked up. He looked embarrassed as he took the other earbud out, not wanting to be rude. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's" Beomgyu couldn't speak for a moment, the boy's face literally took his breath away. "it's okay, it's fine, I really wasn't looking either."

Yeonjun smiled, looking grateful for the boy's kindness, and then bowed.

"Sorry again."

And then he was gone.

Beomgyu gulped, turning around to watch Yeonjun walk off, and saw him, after a few moments, walk into an apartment two doors down from his own.

A boy that beautiful lived right there, in the same building as him, and for a moment Beomgyu felt lost, and all he could do was stand there.

That conversation was five seconds Beomgyu hadn't stopped thinking about for months, though he felt like he should because he didn't even know the boy, and maybe he would have if he didn't hear his voice almost every night.

Maybe things would have been different if they only went to the same school, but didn't live near each other. Maybe things would have been different if Yeonjun didn't love to sing so much. Maybe Beomgyu wouldn't be feeling this way now if everything didn't fall into place the way it did.

It kind of scared Beomgyu, to think about how much things could have changed if one simple thing was different. Yeonjun isn't only beautiful, he's incredibly talented. His voice is like a hug on a cold rainy night. It makes Beomgyu smile and giggle every time he hears it, and makes his nights feel less empty.

If Yeonjun didn't live just two doors down, he might have never become anything more then just a pretty face to Beomgyu. He might not have gotten to see who Yeonjun really is, and now, Beomgyu can't imagine life without that.

That first night he moved in, it wasn't long before he heard Yeonjun's voice carry through the walls, so that it could faintly be heard inside his own home.

He had stopped everything he was doing just to listen, and when it was over, he still couldn't tell if it was the same boy he'd seen before or not; after all, he'd only heard his voice say two sentences.

It became clear, though, when the next day, he saw Yeonjun again at school, once again with his earbuds in, singing along to the same song and smiling softly to himself. It made Beomgyu smile too.

Then, one day, he found his soundcloud, and that's how he found out Yeonjun's name. He was just looking for the same song Yeonjun was singing, and came across a cover that was just posted the night before.

It took him by surprise, to say the least, to see the boy's face on the screen, with the name "yeonjun 💙" right next to it.

"Yeonjun..." he'd said to himself that night, smiling fondly. It suited him so well. "So that's his name."

~+~

It was almost nine o'clock, and Beomgyu was now having a late dinner, thinking of, guess who...

Yeonjun.

Always Yeonjun.

The night was awfully quiet, and it made Beomgyu feel a little sad. He missed him. Missed his voice and missed the thought of him smiling softly to himself as he sang. It had only been two days, yet he still missed him.

He was starting to feel about ready to go to bed, finishing up his food and stretching his arms out by his sides, just about to stand up when suddenly, he heard something.

He gasped, nearly dropping his empty plate and holding it tighter as all at once, all his attention was on the voice he looked forward to hearing almost every night.

As the song started, he placed his plate down slowly, paying attention to every single note that made his heart beat faster and unknowingly to himself made his cheeks blush lightly.

He loves Yeonjun, so much, even though most of what he knew about him was just a beautiful voice, and a cute smile, and a pretty face.

He loves this boy.

Once the song ended, Beomgyu didn't even realize he was crying, and he laughed softly, wiping his tears.

There was no way he was going to sleep now, not for a few hours at least.

When he went to bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Yeonjun's voice had sounded, and he caught himself smiling up at the ceiling so wide his face began to hurt.

He tossed and turned for another thirty minutes or so, truly unable to fall asleep, and that's when he spotted his electric guitar in the corner of his room.

He hadn't played it in months, and looking at it now, just sitting there collecting dust, he wondered why.

It was nearly 2am now, he had classes tomorrow and should have been asleep way earlier than this; but Yeonjun's voice was in his brain, making him smile nonstop and continue to think about how badly he just wanted to get to know him.

So, instead of sleeping, he picked up his guitar, and began to learn that same song that Yeonjun had sang, Song Cry by August Alsina. He had never heard the song before, and listening to it now, imaging Yeonjun listening to that song and wanting to sing it himself, it made his heart feel so warm.

It was incredible how Yeonjun could make a song that was already so beautiful even more so, and he did it just by being...Yeonjun.

Beomgyu could not believe, at this moment, as he sat there learning the song on his guitar, that this boy was real.

For a moment it felt like he was in a fairy tale, a story book, and that he would wake up any moment.

Instead, though, he got a knock on his door.

It was unexpected, especially for 2:20 am, who would be knocking this late?

Regardless, he still got up to answer it, he was awake after all, and he was curious, so why not?

He got up from his bed, placing the guitar down carefully, and went to see who it was. To his surprise, though, nobody was there.

There was, however, a note, written on a bright pink sticky note.

Beomgyu picked it up carefully, his hands shaking a little because there was no way this was from who he thought it was.

_You sounded really pretty :) sorry if I bothered you though, I never realized how loud I was being when I record haha, I'll try to be quieter next time. thanks for listening to my songs though, or at least I'm assuming you do, since you follow me on soundcloud. we should really talk sometime, I feel bad that the only time we ever talked was when I literally bumped into you because I was too busy practicing._

_\- your neighbor, yeonjun_

The first thing that Beomgyu thought when he read this was... _he remembers me?_ "He knows I follow him on SoundCloud, knows that we're neighbors, and he remembers me?"

He looked over the note again, hearing Yeonjun's voice from the song again and again in his head, and then imagining the same voice saying these words to him, smiling at him, still thinking about that first day they met just as much as he was.

Whoa...

Beomgyu knew it was getting close to 3am, he knew he should really sleep, and really let Yeonjun sleep too. He had never once tried to walk up to Yeonjun, start a conversation, or even compliment him, but Yeonjun had still been there the whole time, waiting and wondering if maybe one day the boy two doors down would finally stop by and hi, wondering if they'd ever see each other again. Wondering how he was doing, and still feeling sorry about that one silly mistake when he bumped into him.

Yeonjun was always there, willing to be friends, and Beomgyu never even realized it because he was too lost in his own thoughts, worried about what the other would think when Yeonjun never thought of him as anything but his neighbor he'd like to get to know more.

It was impulsive, and at the time, he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, thinking halfway there that maybe he should just turn back, and go home, try again in the morning, but for once he didn't do that.

For once, he left his house, walked right over to Yeonjun's, and knocked on the door.

It took a few seconds before Yeonjun finally answered, and for a second it made him feel hesitant again.

Was he bothering him?

He gulped, feeling more nervous then the first day he met Yeonjun.

The door opened, and Beomgyu's heart had never beat so fast in his life.

Yeonjun looked surprised when he saw Beomgyu, brushing his messy blue hair away from his face.

"H-hi." Beomgyu smiled nervously.

For a moment, Yeonjun was silent, and then he smiled, like he was really happy to see him.

"Hi."

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really hard for me to actually write, especially recently, so I really appreciate everyone who genuinely wanted to see what I might come up with, if I ever did end up writing an au. For now, this is just a one-shot, it’s probably not what people were expecting at all but I hope you like it :) This is actually the first Beomjun one-shot i’ve ever finished, and I hope to one day write a lot more.
> 
> And thank you again, to Nine: I know we don’t know each other well, but you are literally my favorite person on twitter and ilysm. I know I could have dedicated a way better one-shot to you, but ever since yeonjun’s cover came out I felt inspired to write, and seeing how much you loved it made me want to write even more. I kind of wanted to impress you, though this oneshot isn’t very impressive lol. Still, I hope it makes you smile 💕
> 
> Follow Nine here on Ao3: dreaminglows
> 
> and thank you again for reading :)


End file.
